Yasmeen Winston
it doesn't matter how you look like or what you are, the only thing that does matter is your personality and your life' -Yasmeen Winston'' Yasmeen Winston is an original character, created by Jasmine Montasser (known on any sites 'SweetJazzyGirl') she was used to be known as the MARY -SUE back in 2014 PERSONALITY yasmeen winston, a 28 years old women can be kindly to any other people. yasmeen winston is sometimes serious to something she talks about yasmeen winston enjoy making friends but she's having trust issues if it's someone who needed help then she can help them but if it's someone who has broken her trust then she's not sure if she could help them APPEARANCE yasmeen is 1'77cm tall, average, human girl. she wears a pink hoodie with two hearts on it and short black-skirt, she has long hair with a ponytail on it and her hair-tie color is red she wears black shoes with white socks with hoodie off she still has that white shirt in her hoodie and when she has it she wears blue pants and still has white socks in 5 years old she has pigtails and has her pupils big (only for babies and kids), she wears black shoes unlike hers in her 20s and wears a short skirt, she also wearing pink shirt in her dark form she's still wearing the same hoodie but it changes to black and white, hearts turns to white and broken and her hair-tie turns to black when she gets angry her eyes turns black and shows octopus behind her back RELATIONSHIPS '''JASMINE'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ASHLEY WINSTON ashely winston is yasmeen's mother ALEX WINSTON alex winston is yasmeen father JULIANNA both yasmeen and julianna became best friends when they both were 10 after yasmeen lost her teddy bear, 6 years later julianna died at the age of 16 by the murders when yasmeen tried to save her until julianna refused and sacrificed her life to save yasmeen by getting her out of here and after that happened yasmeen never stop crying by thinking about her and always visit her at the grave, 10 years later yasmeen turned 26 years old and has finally met the murder who murdered her best friend 10 years ago for no reason and until that the murder kidnapped yasmeen and he and his helpers has harmed her so much and left her alone tied up on a chair, yasmeen never give up and stayed strong for julia, she free herself and walked to the helpers and killed them with any weapon like knife and a baseball bat, she was losing her half sanity because of this and after that she walked to the murder and hit him so hard with a baseball bat and he died, after she finished she started tearing up and saying julianna's name quieter and then louder at the end and apologizing to her for this, when the police finally found her the cop told them to get the corpses and the investigator called help to get yasmeen a doctor, days ago yasmeen has finally recovered and got out of the hospital and started visiting julianna's grave and telling her about what happened and then started crying and at the end saying 'i missed you..' ASH CAMERON ash cameron and also known as yasmeen's first boyfriend they dated when they both were at the age of 14 (yasmeen) and 15 (ash) until he cheated on her 3 times, yasmeen never got back together with him and when he thought that he's now 'alone' with her at her house he was almost like MAKING OUT with her until her father caught him and kicked him out, telling him to stay away from his daughter but ash never listen, 12(?) years later ash became a stalker to her which it started creeping her out he also has been trying hard to get her back, when they both turned 27 (yasmeen) and 28 (ash) ash suddenly 'moved on' but that relationship was a lie after he asked his second 'girlfriend' to marry him and she accepted, after that ash meet yasmeen at a unknown place never notices that someone recording this telling her that SHE should marry him and she refuses to do that since she's taken already but then ash warned her that if she didn't accept then he will tell everyone about her secret ''which it starts giving her fears, she told him that he's crazy and that will ruin her life because of him, ash told her that if she wants this secret to be unknown then she have to marry him she never had a choice but accepts, ash told her that he should hide her face so no one will know that it's her or his 'girlfriend' will think that yasmeen 'stole' him away from her even tho the truth is that she did not, ash told yasmeen that he will do something like acting so his 'girlfriend' will believe it and will believe that yasmeen 'stole' him and after the wedding started and before yasmeen say 'yes'. yasmeen's girlfriend also know as nayeerako opened the door and shows ash's 'girlfriend' about this, ash then started acting like that yasmeen was being his 'girlfriend' until nayeerako showed the proof that all he did was FORCING her to marry him and everyone stood in a shock then ash's 'girlfriend' started shouting and crying because his relationship with her was all a lie and that he used her so he can have yasmeen all for himself and then he was kicked out and nayeerako hugged her tight and told her 'i can't believe he would do this to you..' and the girl who was ash's 'girlfriend' apologized to her for this '''MRS. MARA' yasmeen is mrs. mara's babysitter helper, it's known that yasmeen is a kid friendly but it's hard for her to try and take care of them and try to stop them from what they're doing NAYEERA'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS N'AYEERAKO VELVET' it's known that nayeerako was yasmeen's first girlfriend (wife now), yasmeen winston confessed her love to nayeerako in 29 june, year 2007 ALEXANDER GRAYSON alexander is known as yasmeen's rival after hearing he has a crush on nayeerako and has been stalking her (nayeerako) everyday until he decided to stop after what happened it is kinda hard for both of them to try and get along since nayeerako is alexander's love interest and is yasmeen's girlfriend ISABELLE VALETINA it's unknown between her and isabelle but after yasmeen heard about what isabelle did, she wanted to talk to her until realizing she disappeared and having no idea why and how JADA'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS JADA ''WINSTON'' jada winston is yasmeen's adoptive little sister JADEN ''WINSTON'' jadan winston is yasmeen's adoptive little sister JAMES ''WINSTON'' james winston is yasmeen's adoptive little sister JADAZIA ''WINSTON'' jadazia winston is yasmeen's adoptive little sister QUOTES it doesn't matter how you look like or what you are, the only thing that does matter is your personality and your life you son of a pervert! (well when this 'son of a bitch' got me, this got into jasmine's mind) you aren't gonna learn, are you?! look what you just have done now, man! YOU GET THAT THING AWAY! she?! she's just a friend, nothing else! '''is nervous and looking away' (before yassynayko became canon) '''we don't love each others that way! what the heck!?' (she doesn't mean her crush, she means someone else) our fandoms has some good people here but some..are creepy and bad.. julianna.. (this part after she has killed the murder) TRIVIA * her hoodie is confirmed to be a magical hoodie since it sometimes turns black and white when she gets depressed or angry (too far) or she do it by herself * she had a best friend named julianna but sadly died * she has an EX-boyfriend named ash cameron * she was known as the 'mary-sue' if you searched 'yasminartz', you will see how many characters she was shipped with and see her old design that was a PowerPuffGirl rip-off until her creator decided to change he * the new design was made by her creator's friend back in 2015-2016 * it's impossible for her to date someone who's way older than her if she was single (12-15 years older than her) and that would count as pedophilia * it's unknown about what happened to her since she looked dark so her creator is trying to find a story idea for this * if you're a guy and will tease her with dirty jokes and something like that then she will probably gonna kick you on the balls or anywhere that can hurt you because she is not into sexual things * she doesn't mind furries, just as long as you don't have sex with her dog * she has 2 pets, a cat and a dog * she's creeping out by her fandoms if some of them made some nsfw art of her or shipping her with them, neither she can be sure if nayeerako can be okay with the shipping * she's kid friendly but sometimes it's hard for her to take care of them and stop them from what they're doing * she lost her half sanity * she might do something if you called her a 'monster' because calling her a 'monster' brings her the past when something gotten her when she was 24 years old which it turned her into a dark side and was being called a 'monster' by some people for almost of killing someone * yasmeen is sorta of OVER-protective to nayeerako, whenever someone hurts her feelings even when you make a prank on her she STILL will probably kill you * when she self harm she covers the scars with her sleeves, her original hoodie OR black hoodie written on 'useless' * on her dark side, the octopus thingy was heavily(?) inspired by Slenderman like jasmine said * jasmine's not sure it will be canon or should be confirmed to be canon * besides cutting it would reveal that this is her weakness and the more it cut she would go into coma for 24 hours GALLERY The true of the dark side old by sweetjazzygirl-dc46xwt.png|yasmeen in dark form (old art) Little yasmeen (5YearsOld).png|little yasmeen (5 years old) in..someone's..outfit.png|yasmeen but in Alfred Brown's design (alfred and the design from SleepyKinq), she looks confused in this pic comic - we're called HUMANS 3.png|comic with yasmeen and mystery burns (the character from SleepyKinq) happy birthday to nayeera! (2-5) (shades).png|yasmeen with her wife Nayeerako Velvet (character from Nayeera Noor) Yasmeen Winston Category:Female